


Chilled

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Having drank all the scotch, Niji decides it would be a waste to just let the remaining ice go unused.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not really _super_ well-versed in temperature play, hope this was ~acceptable~ at least)
> 
> **Day 12 [NSFW] - Temperature Play**

“It’s cold,” Aspen whined, trying once again to curl up into a ball on the couch.

Niji caught her wrist with one hand before she could pull away, and slapped her ass with the other. He doubted she was actually cold - yet - and more that she wasn’t comfortable being undressed in his family’s living room. They were all out: father and Ichiji had a meeting with Big Mom, matriarch of the Charlotte family, Reiju had private business, and Yonji had dragged Sanji to one of his favorite secret drinking spots. That meant three of them would be gone for hours, and the other two were not likely to return anytime soon - and certainly not sober. “Did I say to whine and complain? Or did I say to sit on the couch next to me?”

She straightened up again, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat beside him. From the waist down, Aspen was just as proper as she’d been when he’d brought her over - black skirt, stockings, pretty little ankle boots. Her blouse was gone, bra too - Niji thought it was quite a nice look, her cute, perky little tits out when she still had her hair and makeup looking so nice. Usually by the time he’d gotten those out, her proper styling was already a mess. Her pretty lips, painted with a cool raspberry color, were pressed into a thin line.

“Upset, are we?” Niji slipped his fingers into his glass, grasping onto one of the remaining ice cubes. This was going to be a new one - he wasn’t sure if she’d like it or not. “Hot under the collar, little brat?”

“Maybe, if I still had one.”

Ah, so she was in sass mode. He liked that quite a bit. “Catch.”

Niji careless tossed the ice cube to Aspen, who caught it in her cupped palms with a look of surprise on her face. The surprise quickly turned to disdain, and she nearly dropped the ice cube onto the lap of her skirt. “Why the hell did you throw an ice cube at me?”

“Questioning daddy?” Niji couldn’t suppress a grin as he lounged back, folding one leg over the other as he gave his little brat a once-over. Aspen was shifting the ice cube from palm to palm, grimacing at the unpleasant coldness as it melted and dripped through her fingers. When she heard his inquiry, she adamantly shook her head.

“Always good to know my little brat uses her brain. Touch it to your nipples, now. Linger for a good bit on both of them. I want to watch them get hard.”

Aspen gave him a surprised look again, continuing to shift the ice in her hands and moving it to keep the cold water from dripping all over her skirt. Niji loved seeing that look - Aspen’s surprised face made her sleepy green eyes go round and wide, accentuated with her dark lashes. He usually only got that look on the mornings he woke her up by fucking her. “Do...what now?”

“Don’t make daddy repeat himself.”

“Do  _ what _ now?” Aspen repeated, pointedly, eyes narrowing as she stared at Niji.

“Lie down.”

“Wh -”

Niji fished another ice cube from his glass as he shoved Aspen onto her back, causing her to drop her ice cube onto the floor, where it sank into the carpet. Her hair fanned out behind her as her skirt rode up, and Niji took quick advantage as he got between her thighs - ice cube firmly in his grip. His little brat had scarcely a moment to react before he had yanked her underwear to the side, and brought his ice cube between those warm, pink lips he loved so much.

All he had wanted was the ice on her nipples, to watch them go hard as beads of water dripped down her chest. To see the way she shivered at the sensation. That had been  _ all _ he wanted. Served her right for back-talking.

At least he got to see those wide eyes and surprised face all over again, her mouth a perfect circle. That was even better.  



End file.
